Field Trip!
by Zero Tribal
Summary: The YGO gang are in a school field trip, guess what will happen to them. Contains Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai. May also contain Miho/Tristan hints. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Letf by the bus

Zero: Well, I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich!  
  
"words"  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
thoughts  
  
Field Trip!  
  
One day, Yugi and friends where waiting outside of the school.  
  
A field trip to the museum! Yugi though smiling to himself.  
  
"Finally were outta here!" said Joey as he impatiently waited for the bus.  
  
"Everybody on the bus!" said the teacher.  
  
So anyway they all got on the bus and kept talking.  
  
"Silence!" said a teacher.  
  
Everybody just kept in talking, not paying attention to their teacher.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the teacher getting annoyed, again with no result.  
  
"Did someone lose 20 bucks?" said the teacher knowing that, that will get their attention. And well of course they stopped talking and looked at the teacher.  
  
"I knew that would get your attention. Now all of you are gonna be in groups of 4 people, and yes you can select your partners." Said the teacher followed by cheering from the students.  
  
"All right! So who's with who?" Asked an impatient Joey.  
  
"Well, what if Joey, Tristan, Ryou and I be partners?" said Yugi. "And Tea, Mai, and Miho form another group? "he said. So they all agreed on those teams.  
  
[Hey, aibou! What's this "museum" thing you're all talking about?]  
  
/Is a place where there is lots of old stuff Yami/  
  
[Are there tombs in that place?]  
  
/Yep! That and a whole lot more Yami!/  
  
After some lots of talking and waiting, they got to the museum. The teachers told them not to touch anything, when the bus leaves, yadda, yadda, yadda. So the all went to see the Ancient Egypt Exhibition.  
  
[Aibou?] Asked Yami.  
  
/Yes Yami?/ replied Yugi  
  
[Can I come out now?]  
  
/Wait/ He went to the bathroom, making sure nobody was there /You can come out now Yami!/ Yugi said to his darker self. ****------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------****  
  
"I wonder where Yugi is.." Said Joey  
  
"I think he went to the bathroom" replied Ryou looking at the ancient artifacts.  
  
" Ok" said Joey looking at some weird ancient statue that looked sort of like those faces that were in some pyramids.  
  
" Hey you guys!" said Yugi followed by Yami.  
  
"Hey Yug! Hey Yami!" said Joey still looking at the statue thingy.  
  
"What are you looking at Joey?" said a curious Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like a mini statue" said Tristan.  
  
"It says here 'The one who possesses this artifact, would be granted with a great power' I wonder what power is it?" said Joey wondering what kinda power the statue would give whoever has it.  
  
"Maybe it gives you the power of INMORTALITY!" said Tristan kidding around.  
  
"Or maybe it gives you Super strength" said Yugi wondering what could it be.  
  
" Hmm..maybe it makes you a babe-magnet!" Joey said grinning.  
  
"Is girls all you think about Joey?" said Ryou while the others just laughed.  
  
" I'm thirty, you guys want something from the machines?" asked Joey.  
  
" Coca-Cola!" they all said (what? I like coke! Which I don't own either.)  
  
"Ok, wait here!" Joey said as he went to get them the drinks "Ah! Here's the machine! He said and got the drinks, he them came back and gave them the drinks. "Here ya go!" he said as he passed them the drinks.  
  
They them agree on meeting back where the statue is, ten minutes before the buss left.  
  
********* Where Joey is, 15 minutes before the bus leaves ***********************  
  
" There are pretty neat stuff in this place, I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought" he said to himself as he walked toward the statue. "Hmm." he says as he takes the statue while having his coke in the other hand.  
  
"Hey Joey! Come on! The bus's gunna leave without us!" said Tristan as he and the others hurried up outside.  
  
"Coming!" said Joey as he hurried up and by mistake put the statue in his backpack, and the coke in where the statue was earlier. Then he ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!" Yugi yelled as he and the others ran after the buss which was now leaving them behind.  
  
"Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryou.  
  
" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit for us!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan yelled  
  
"Don't leave us here!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Joey almost tripping.  
  
They them gave up and stood shocked of what had just happened.  
  
"They...left us...." Yugi said wanting to kill the driver of the buss.  
  
" So..what should we do now mates?" said Ryou, not sure of what to do.  
  
" There's only one thing to do!" said Tristan kinda happy.  
  
"What's that Tristen?" asked Joey wanting to know.  
  
_________--------------------------------------_______________-------------- --------------____  
  
Zero: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Clifhanger! I'll post the next chapter soon if you guys review! While now, I'll go to sell some lemonade, hot chocolate, and coconut juice!!!!!! Me and my friends already have $29.00 *smirks* hehe.. 


	2. Da penny!

Chapter 2: Da penny!  
  
Zero: Well, I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich! But I would be when I finished my manga! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
"words"  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
thoughts  
  
Last time,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!" Yugi yelled as he and the others ran after the buss which was now leaving them behind.  
  
"Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryou.  
  
" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit for us!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan yelled  
  
"Don't leave us here!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Joey almost tripping.  
  
They them gave up and stood shocked of what had just happened.  
  
"They...left us...." Yugi said wanting to kill the driver of the buss.  
  
" So..what should we do now mates?" said Ryou, not sure of what to do.  
  
" There's only one thing to do!" said Tristan kinda happy.  
  
"What's that Tristen?" asked Joey wanting to know.  
  
_________--------------------------------------_______________-------------- --------------____  
  
Tristan smirks as he searches for something in hi pocket "Found it!" he says as he held a penny in his hand.  
  
"a PENNY?" Yugi asked in disbelief that the PENNY was gonna save them.  
  
"Yup! We throw the penny in the air, if it lands as Heads, we'll go back to school. If it lands as Tails, we'll take the rest of the day OFF!" He said while smirking, and Yugi and Ryou sweatdroped.  
  
"So basically...what you're telling us to throw the stupid coin and see if we go back to school or not?" Ryou said to Tristan  
  
"Yep! That's exactly what I mean" Tristan said proud of his 'smart' thinking.  
  
" I'm okay with that!" Joey said taking the penny away from Tristan's hands and flipping the coin in the air. The coin flips and flips and flips in slow motion as the guys watch it go down. The coin lands. And surprisingly it lands on *drumroll* TAILS! (*gasp* Gee I'm surprised! Hehehe.)  
  
"Al right is tails!" Tristan and Joey said exited that they weren't going back to school.  
  
"Okay them, it's decided, we'll take the rest of the day off!" said Yugi while smirking Now I won't have to take that stupid Geography test MWAHAHAHAHA!!! The others looked at him strangely. "....what?" asked Yugi turning back to normal.  
  
"Um..er...nothing!" said the other three boys.  
  
" Okaaaay...so, where should we go now?" asked Tristan  
  
"Hm." Joey said, them his stomach growled "Er..oops.." said Joey blushing because of the huge roar his stomach growled  
  
"..let's..go eat something." said Ryou while walking towards a Karaoke fast- food restaurant that was near them  
  
"I agree with him!" said Joey as he ran towards the restaurant followed by Yugi and Tristan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the bus~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, have any of you seem Yugi?" asked Tea trying to find her friends.  
  
"Why? Wanna tell him you love him?" teased Mai while Tea blushed an awful lot  
  
"Aww give her a break Mai" Said Miho (I don't know who the hell is she, and I putted her in my fic, can you guys believe that? If someone has a picture or a good description of her, e-mail me at theshadowtrainer@hotmail.com, I would be very grateful) "After all she's waaaay too scared to do that" teased Miho (Evil aren't they?)  
  
"Oh yeah?! I'll show you two that I can do it!" said Tea almost breaking everyone's ear in the bus (Annoying? Yep, really annoying. But I don't really care.)  
  
"Okay them, I dare you to confess you're love for Yugi" Mai said calmly  
  
"I dare YOU to confess your love for Joey!" Tea replied  
  
"You can't do that! I dared you first!" shouted Mai  
  
"Why don't you girls do a double dare?" said Miho (whoever she is.) trying to calm them down  
  
"DEAL!" was the replied of them. By now, there are people staring at them. So they lowered their voices.  
  
" Okay now we both have to confess our love for the guy we like, if I don't do it in two days...I'll do your chores for a week and vice versa" said Mai  
  
"Ok, you got yourself a deal" said Tea  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*Outside the Karaoke fast-food restaurant~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi, don't you guys think that they will suspect of us?" said Yugi  
  
"Why would they?" asked a confuse Joey  
  
"We have our uniforms on you dope-head!" said Tristan remembering that they were in their school uniforms  
  
"We are gonna need new clothes mates" said Ryou in his England accent  
  
"Hmm..." Said Joey thinking (he's saying "Hmm." too much, it's not like him to say that a lot..-_- no offense Joey fans)  
  
"Okay them, let's go to a store and buy clothes!" said Tristan running to a cool store where they sell cool clothes. The others followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger! Now you gotta review! I need at least 3 more reviews. That means that when I have a total of 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter, or work on it. Well Sayonara! Tune in at the same hour, same fic! In the fic: Field Trip! Chapter 3, New clothes! 


	3. New clothes

Zero: Hello all my adored fans! Here's the 3rd chapter for Field trip! And thanks to a REALLY nice person the pen-name is "Kitsunemajic" I think, it was in the e-mail, if I got your name wrong please don't sue me! that e- mailed me and show me a pic of Miho! I'm so glad I finally know how she looks.  
  
Miho: You didn't know how I looked?! You are so evil!  
  
Zero: I know! ^_^ Yugi! Disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Zero doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Kazuki Takahashi does!  
" "= thoughts  
( )= thinking  
/Yugi speaking to Yami/  
//Yami speaking to Yugi//  
[ ]= Author notes  
New clothes  
  
The guys were outside of a really cool store called "Pac Sun" [which I don't own either]  
  
"Does any of you have money?" Asked Tristan because he just brought 20 bucks with him.  
  
"I have $30.50" said Yugi  
  
" I have $50.75" said Ryou happily that he brought lots of money with him  
  
"I have 5 bucks" said Joey being the only one with a little amount of money  
" I think we can buy some clothes for each one of us" said Tristan entering the store followed by the others. How surprised they were when they found out that the store had a big fat sale! $$$!!!  
  
"Whoo-hoooo! A sale! Things won't be too expensive now!" said Ryou really happy  
  
" Is it just my imagination or does Ryou actually likes to buy clothes?" whispered Tristan to his friend Joey who was checking out the shoes.  
  
They all went to check out some clothes AND glasses, so no one would recognize them. This is what they got:  
  
Yugi: Black shirt with a red buttom up shirt over it. Navy blue baggy pants and Hawk shoes.  
  
Ryou: Blue baggy pants, white shirt with a black vest on, DC shoes.  
  
Tristan: He's dressed like in battle city tournament.  
  
Joey: a white muscle shirt on with a blue button up shirt over it. He also had on dark blue pants that were slightly baggy. And he had Globe shoes on.  
  
Ok, so they paid [good thing it was a 50% percent off, I wish that really happened with cool clothes..] and they went to the Karaoke-fast food restaurant. They got a table and sit down.  
  
" Hmm.." Mumbled Joey trying to decide what to eat. "Aww I don't know what ta get!" said Joey in frustration, everything looked delicious to him.  
  
"How 'bout a burger?" asked Yugi  
  
"Mmmmm..Ok!" said Joey as he called for the waitress to come.  
  
" Geez, that was fast." said Ryou rolling his eyes.  
  
Then the waitress came and when he saw Joey she was like in sort of a trance.. [Hehehe...]  
  
" What can I do for ya handsome?" she said to Joey flirting with him  
  
"I wanna double cheese burger with tomatoes, lettuce..." and he goes on and on, not paying too much attention to the waitress, who was miserably flirting with him.  
  
" Ok, and you people?" she said not very nice to the other 3  
  
" Pizza" They said in unison  
  
"Be right back! Don't go handsome.." She said as she went sexily to the kitchen.  
  
" I think she likes you Joey.." Said Tristan watching the waitress go. [It was a YOUNG waitress, not those old, ugly waitresses you see in some cartoons, it was a nice beautifull young woman)]  
  
"Nooo, really?" said Yugi and Ryou in unison sarcastically, rolling their eyes.  
  
" whatever, I just want my burger" said Joey. [He IS really hungry ya know,  
  
otherwise.he would be flirting with da waitress]  
  
// Aibou..I feel a powerful magic near..//  
  
/How come Yami?/  
  
//I don't know I just do//  
  
/ I wonder what it could be../ replied Yugi frowning  
  
(For some reason I think that waitress was acting weird.) though Ryou  
  
After a while of some duel monster talking, the waitress came back.  
  
" Here ya go guys.." She said as she tried once again to flirt with Joey, putting the food on the table  
  
" Food!" said Joey as he digs in his burger  
  
" Dude don't eat to fast, if bad for ya" said Tristan to Joey who was eating like Goku in DBZ [Which I don't own either]  
  
" what *gulp* ever *gulp* Tristen *gulp*" said Joey while devouring the poor hamburger [which I don't own either! Damn!]  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot my soda!" Joey says as he takes out the statue which he accidentally got from the museum besides his soda "What the.." He sais as he and the others looked at the statue.  
  
" Joey...you stole the statue from the museum?!" whispered Yugi so nobody but them could hear them.  
  
" Oh boy.." Said Ryou as he shook his head in disappointment  
  
" I didn't steal it...I guess I must have switch it with my soda." he said as he scratched his head looking at the statue amused.  
  
" You switched your soda with the statue..." said Tristan twitching his eye.  
  
//Lame excuse//  
  
/ but it is Joey after all./  
  
//Oh yeah..// Yami says as he rolls his eyes of how stupid his friend can be sometimes  
  
//Hmm..//  
  
/What?/  
  
//I think that the magical power is coming within the statue!//  
  
/The description did say it was magical.../  
  
//!!! Oh my god! That's the.the..//  
  
/The what Yami?/  
  
//That's the statue thing that makes every person of your opposite gender like you!//  
  
/YOU MEAN THAT THING IS ACTUALLY A BABE-MAGNET?!/  
  
//Yep. It was very useful back them in Egypt..// He grins while saying that.  
  
Yugi putted a I-don't-believe-it! Face and the guys stared at him.  
  
" Yami just told me that that thing.." He points at the statue "it's ACTUALLY a babe-magnet.." He said not believing what he, himself was saying  
  
" Alrigthy!" cheered Joey as Tristan paid him 5 bucks for winning the bet they have made earlier not mentioned due to the fact that I'm lazy -_-, and Yugi and Ryou were sweatdroping at them.  
  
" O......kaaaaay.so, anyway..we have to get that thing back to the museum." Said Ryou  
  
" Aww man!" said Tristan and Joey 'cause they wanted to use the statues powers to get Mai and Miho  
  
" Can't we returned later? (Much later)" said Tristan while also thinking.  
  
" I don't think that's right you guys..." Said Ryou trying to put some sense in the boys.  
  
" Oh come on!" said Joey as he looks at Yugi "what do you say Yug?"  
  
" I have no problem in returning the statue now" said Yugi as Ryou grins to himself. And Joey and Tristan glare at poor lil' Yugi who is eating his pizza. [Pizza.....]  
  
" But I don't have any problem whit keeping it for a while either!" he said hurriedly as he noticed his friends glares, he did wanted to try out that statue too anyway.  
  
" We win!" said Joey and Tristan as they ran out of the restaurant.  
  
" Oi! Wait up!" Yugi says as he gets up and runs after Joey and Tristan leaving Ryou behind.  
  
( ..Oi...wait a sec! WHAT 'BOUT THE BILL!?) thinks Ryou as he sees no one watching him he quickly leaves. Sneak out would be more like it.  
  
" Wait for me you guys!" said Ryou as soon as he was out of sight from the Karaoke-restaurant [Let's just call it the K-R, it's shorter that way]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Zero: Sorry to leave you all in a cliffi but I'm kind of.well...out of ideas...  
  
Yugi: Does that mean that you're not gonna torture us anymore?  
  
Zero: Wha!? Are you kidding?! No way! Now I need some ideas. You guys can tell me like what kinda stuff you would like the guys to do and so I would have some more ideas of what to do!  
  
Yami: Why me?!  
  
Yugi: You don't appear much Yami..  
  
Yami: uh yeah that's right! I'm so lucky!  
  
Seto: I don't appear either! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Zero: What do you reviewers say? Should I make Kaiba appear in the fic and torture him a bit? Is your choice! Well sort of. But anyway R&R! 


End file.
